My Daughter
by riceyriceyricey
Summary: “Mr. Souh, do you want to hold your daughter?” My what? What did she just call that thing? That squirming little bundle of blankets, what is it? That can’t be my daughter, because I don’t have a daughter…do I? Fluffy oneshot, TamaXHaru


My Daughter

"Mr. Souh, do you want to hold your daughter?"

My _what_? What did she just call that thing? That squirming little bundle of blankets, what is it? That _can't _be my daughter, because I don't _have_ a daughter…do I?

This is a dream. I probably fell asleep at my desk again at the office, because it's impossible that I could be awake right now. I'll just roll off the desk, and onto the floor. Maybe I hit my head on something, and I'm in some sort of screwed up coma.

The nurse offers me the bundle again,

"Your daughter, sir. Do you, or do you not want to hold her?"

This is so surreal, as if it's not even happening.

I look down at Haruhi

"What is that thing?" I ask, gesturing to the thing in the nurse's arms. She laughs,

"That's our daughter, Tamaki, what else would it be?"

I think it's an explosive, and that this is Kyouya's sick plan to try to do away with me.

"Sir," the nurse says impatiently, tapping her foot, "my arms are getting sore, so if you're gonna hold her, please tell me, or I'll give her to someone else."

"I'LL TAKE HER!" shouts a voice from behind me.

I turn around, and Hikaru is holding out his arms.

"No!" I yelp, thrusting out my hands, "_I'll _hold her! _I _want to hold my d-d," I stutter, and find it difficult to say that word, "my…my…d-d-daughter."

The nurse places the bundle in my arms, and I'm warm all over. I look down at the bundle as tears flood my eyes, threatening to pour over. I push part of the blanket away to see her beautiful face.

Her eyes are a deep shade of violet, and a tuft of light brown hair is seated on the top of her head. She's so small.

I give up on blinking back tears, and I let them fall. She's the most amazing thing I've ever seen in my life. I smile the biggest grin of my life and I turn around to show Haruhi,

"Look," I say happily, "It's a baby!" She rolls her eyes at me,

"Of course it's a baby, what were you expecting, a melon?"

I nod at her, and we both laugh. I sit on the bed next to her.

"Does she have a name?" the nurse asks Haruhi and I. We answer at the same time.

"Kotoko Anne-Marie Souh."

The host club cheers from outside.

I look down at the baby,

"Hello, Kotoko Anne-Marie. I'm so glad I get to meet you."

She looks back up at me, and begins to wail.

"Oh no!" I scream, "I broke her! I'm so sorry, baby! We'll get you fixed, don't worry!"

While I'm over here having a panic attack, the nurse calmly takes the baby from my arms, and hands her off to Haruhi, who lowers her shirt.

The baby latches on! Oh my god! The baby's eating Haruhi!!! She winces a little bit,

"You didn't break her," she says, "Kotoko was just hungry."

My jaw drops as I walk over,

"So she's _not _a vampire?" I ask, arching an eyebrow, "she's _not_ drinking your blood?"

She shakes her head.

"She's not hurting you?"

"It hurts a little, but this is how babies eat until they can drink from a bottle."

I sigh in relief. This whole parenting thing might not be so hard after all. It's just another game of house. I'm the daddy, Haruhi's the mommy, Hikaru and Kaoru are the mischievous cousins, Hunny is the unique aunt, Mori is the quiet but wise uncle, and Ranka's the overprotective grandpa.

_Yeah, it's kind of cute. This is actually based off of a poem my dad wrote on the night I was born. He showed it to me on my 14__th__ birthday, and I just thought it was so perfect. This is obviously a future fic, because god knows Haruhi would have a baby with her senpai in high school! Please review, or Kyouya _will_ replace Kotoko Anne-Marie with an explosive to finesh Tamaki off._

_High School Tamaki: MOMMY!!!! DON'T KILL DADDY!!!  
High School Kyouya: *headesks* You woke me up for _this_?! _

_Me: Yeah, now go back to sleep you cranky bitch. _

_High School Hikaru: Give me your pop-tart! *charges at me*_

_Me: NOOOO! IT'S MINE! *runs away*_

_High School Kaoru: I didn't even have a speaking part! _

_Me: HEEEEEELLLLP! *runs*_

_High School Hikaru: MIIIIINE! *chases* _

_Me: SAVE ME, MORI- SENPAI *runs* _

_High School Mori: *saves* _

_High School Hunny Senpai: *to random fangirl* I wanna have a baby! _

_Random Fangirl: *faints*_

_High School Haruhi: *eyerolls* FREAKS! I'M SURROUNDED BY FREAKS!!!_


End file.
